


The Bus Ride Home

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose was having one of the worst days of his life, and that says a lot since his life in general isn't exactly a good one, but that all charges when he meets a guy on a bus, Seth Rollins, but what exactly did he do so well to make it so good?
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 10





	The Bus Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, you guys! 😪 These always motivate me to write even more. 🙏

Dean Ambrose was having a really bad day, his parents who he secretly hated had basically invited themselves over to his place for dinner tomorrow night, one of his co-workers, Renee Young, somehow convinced him to take her out on a date the day after that, which he knows will end just in disaster, 'cause he's in the closet, and to top it all off he's running late for work today, great.

"Sir, can you turn down your music? I'm trying to read here." Seth Rollins said, as he sat right next to him on the crowded bus.

"Sir? Dude, you look to be about my age, but whatever." Dean said, shutting off his music.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that..." Seth said, shyly turning to face him, "I was just raised like that, with manners."

Dean let out a little chuckle, "So, you're all goody two shoes then?"

"No!" Seth said, feeling defensive, "That's not what I meant, but it seems you wouldn't know anything about that, though."

Dean usually would've verbally attacked anyone who insulted him like that, especially in a public place, but for whatever reason he couldn't with this guy, and he had absolutely no idea why.

Instead, he just slumped into the seat, before saying, "Both my parents were abusive growing up..."

And just like that, Seth felt his heart sink into his chest, he usually was polite no matter what with strangers, 'cause his parents warned him of stranger danger as a kid and he saw bad stuff happen to his friends as teens, so he was always extra cautious of them, but unfortunately not today.

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. Please forgive me."

"It's okay! It's fine, I mean, I'm kinda used to this sorta stuff."

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask... what happened to cause your parents to be so... horrible?"

"Bad grades, coming out gay, not agreeing to run the family business... you name it."

"Those reasons are just so unacceptable! And I really hope you don't blame yourself for any of them."

"Yeah, I used to, I used to all the time, but I eventually stopped."

"And may I ask why?"

"Because of a boy on a bus." Dean said, finally looking the other man in the eye.

Seth felt his heart skip a beat, "Oh really? Well, anything else about this boy?"

"Yeah, he had the most gorgeous wavy hair I had ever seen in my life, his eyes were cuter than a puppy dog, and his voice was already the soundtrack of my life."

Seth's face lit up from all of the compliments, yeah, he had people say nice things about him before, but it was never about any of the things that were just mentioned, so it was nice to hear something new for a change.

Unfortunately, it was time for Seth to get off the bus now, "Oh shit, I better go."

"Can I come with you?" Dean said, knowing darn well that if he skipped work today it'd be some major consequences ahead of him.

Without second thought, Seth grabbed Dean by the hand, and lead him off the bus, "I want you to meet my parents."

"Dude, sorry if this sounds harsh, but can I please have your name first?" Dean playfully said, though he'd still shamelessly wanna bang him in an ally whether or not he knew it.

Seth couldn't help, but to laugh, "Sorry, didn't mean to jump the gun... I'm Seth Rollins, and you?"

"No worries, and I'm Dean Ambrose, but my friends sometimes call me Mox."

"Mox? Why would your friends call you that nickname?"

"Well, it's a long story, and if you want me to meet your parents then it'd be best for another time."

"Fair enough, can't wait for you to see the place that my father built, and to try my mother's home cooking."

Dean was already feeling so happy, and he haven't even meant the people responsible for bringing him this happiness into his life yet, Seth was the closest thing that he'd ever seen to perfect, and wanted to let his parents know just how much of a good human being that they brought into this world, his world.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Seth shouted, as he held open the front door for Dean.

"Fuck, you really should've told me that you practically lived in a mansion."

"Sorry, I didn't wanna scare you away, most people think it's kinda creepy."

"Yeah, I gotta admit, I'm one of them, but I feel safe in your presence, so it's all good."

Seth smiled back at him, he never would've guessed that the guy he met on the bus earlier today would've been the same guy standing right in front of him, at his place, about to meet two of the most important people in his life, his parents.

"Seth! Dinner's almost done, go get washed up, wait, who's this?" His mom said, squinting her eyes.

"This right here is Dean, I met him on the bus earlier today, and wanted to show him what a proper family was like."

His mother then went over to give Dean a bear hug, before whispering, "You're safe here, love."

"Thank you." Dean whispered back, he already felt at home, and he just got here.

"Well, who do we have here?" His father said, giving the stranger a friendly pat on the back.

"This is Dean, he's really nice." Seth said, flashing a smile.

"Of course he is son, you always hung with the best of 'em." His father said, proudly crossing his arms.

At the dinner table, Dean revealed that he wanted a fresh start at life, "That's it, I'm not turning back, out with the old, in with the new."

"So, are you gonna be moving in then? And help my husband out with his architecture job?" His mom said, before showing him her crossed fingers.

"Yeah, I'd love to, thanks." Dean said, then taking Seth's hand into his underneath the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the love and support! 😭 Writing fan fiction is one of my very favorite things to do. 🙌


End file.
